


No where else to go (Last resort)

by shadyglasses



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Mention of previous drug addiction, Or around christmas atleast, Slight swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 17:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5505821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadyglasses/pseuds/shadyglasses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Christmas eve snow storm hit, grounding all the transit in the surrounding area, leaving Jason with no way to get home. Luckily Roy Harper has amazing timing and place he can crash at.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No where else to go (Last resort)

**“I know we hate each other but it’s christmas eve and your flight was canceled please come inside”** [From this post](http://graysonslittlebird.tumblr.com/post/133754523186/zachabooty-blakesmilitia-im-always-a-slut)

  


Roy looked out the window of his car (A shit box of a car yes, but it was his shit box of a car thank you very much) to see none other than Jason Todd kicking a dumpster. The man recoiled in pain as his foot hit the metal with a loud _'CLANG'_ that rang out from the alley way.

 

Roy rolled down his window, leaning his elbow on the side of the car door and hollered out at him.

 

"What'd that poor trash bin do to you?"

 

Jason whipped around, flattening out the front of his jacket as he turned to face the man in the parked car. All red haired and flashing a grin out at him from his dirt shack of a car- how does he still drive that thing??

 

"Mess off Harper I'm busy taking my anger out on inanimate objects"

 

“Need a lift?"

 

Jason looked back at him and considered it for a moment. On one hand Roy's constant bickering and whining usually gave him a headache, but on the other hand it was starting to snow out and he had literally no way of getting anywhere, let alone back home. And it was Christmas eve.

 

"Yeah.. alrighty then." Jason stalked over and made his way into the passenger's side of the biggest road and safety hazard he'd seen since the last mass breakout at Arkam.

 

"So what're you doing out here?" Roy asked and Jason begrudgingly explained. He was supposed to be going to the lodge of the Wayne estate in the country like usual, but because of the snow storm his train was cancelled, and he apparently forgot his wallet god knows where. So he was pretty much stranded.

 

"Darn it." Jason spat out from under his breath as he checked his phone. "All the main highways are closed off and the buses are grounded from here till tomorrow at least."

 

"That's shit dude. Where's your apartment by the way?" Roy asked, darting his eyes off the road for a moment to look at the man sat beside him.

 

"... Just outside of Bludhaven..." Jason muttered and picked at his jeans. The only ways back home where the highways or the train and both were closed. He literally had nowhere to go. They both knew it.

They sat in silence for a few minutes and Jason half wondered if Roy was just gonna kick him on the curb at the side of the street. They pulled up to an apartment complex and Roy unbuckled himself while Jason squinted at the main doors through the window.

 

“You coming or what?" Roy asked shutting his door

 

"Huh?" Jason scrambled to undo his seat belt and got out of the car. "Do you live here?" 

 

"Yeah, come on." Roy lead him inside and up the stairs while Jason padded awkwardly behind him. The building was actually pretty nice. It wasn't especially 'Bruce Wayne swaggy' (a coined bat family term) but it was sure as hell a lot better than his place.

 

Roy stopped outside of a room with the numbers "139" on the door. Jason could tell from here it was made out of steel, nice quality once but slightly worn. Probably 10-15 years old, it gave him an idea of how new this place was, all the while Roy was unlocking the door and stepping in.

 

Jason froze and blinked as Roy looked at him and held the door for him.  

 

"You coming in? Come on dude, it's Christmas I'm not gonna let you sleep in the streets and you don't have money for a motel or anything. I'm pretty much your only option."

 

And he wasn't wrong.

 

Jason stepped inside and looked around at the place. The kitchen was small, but new so probably redone. The living room was bigger than he expected and had 2 beat up couches shoved around a rug, and sat  in front of an old TV. In the corner there was a wood stove, which was probably how he didn't pay a fortune for the heating bill this time of year. It was nice.

 

There was also a few stray Christmas themed items scattered around the room that seemed to be Roy's feeble attempt at decorating for the holiday. Off to one side of the TV there was a lop sided plastic tree with some lights and what looked like homemade decorations on the branches, that were probably from his daughter. There some lights strung up along the window and some reindeer window stickers on the glass.

 

Jason watched Roy as he shrugged off his coat and hung it on the rack. He was wearing an off colored blue T-shirt, that was either slightly gray or just old. It was tight, form fitted and it hugged his torso comfortably. Jason's eyes slung away from him when he noticed his forearms. Scars. Old ones. _Puncture wounds._ Jason felt relieved that none were even remotely new. Jason shivered slightly.

 

"Sorry dude I'll start the fire. It'll take bit to heat up though- there's blankets over there" Roy pointed off to the left and he made his way towards the wood stove, beginning to start a fire. Jason glanced over at him and grabbed a blanket from the rack and flopped down on the couch, settling the blanket over his legs.

 

He sunk into the couch, which was probably better than his own bed while breathing out a little sigh, and let his guard down in the strange, but oddly comfortable environment. He felt Roy pick his feet up, slide beside him, and place them back down on his lap as he switched on the TV. Jason resisted the urge to curl into the warmth he was giving off.

 

3 glasses of warm milk, honey, and nutmeg ("It's a Christmas tradition Jason- just drink it!") and a rerun of 'How the Grinch stole Christmas' later and Jason was blinking sleep out of his eyes.

 

At some point during the evening Jason had moved up to sit next to Roy. The fire was blazing and crackling in the stove so the living room was nice and warm but they still had the blanket draped over their legs. Jason smirked down at the Santa hat and snowmen pattern as he shifted his feet under it.

 

"You can crash on the couch if you want Jay" Roy pointed out after Jason failed to stifle another yawn.

 

"Thanks Roy.. really. Thanks."

 

"No problem dude.. Merry Christmas.."

 

And that was the last thing Jason remembers before falling asleep.

 

Jason breathed in slightly and went to stretch as he woke up but froze. He kept his eyes closed. Where was he?? It was bright out and it was.. warm. He wasn't in his apartment there was.. someone sleeping...

 

Memories of the night before came flooding back to him. The snow storm, the train, Roy. Roy Harper. He cracked his eyes open and breathed in. The scent of some musk flooded his senses that smelled like hyper masculinity. He peered down at the man he'd entangled himself with at some point while they slept. Roy's eyelids were twitching every then and again, and his breathing was deep and steady. His eyelashes were also ginger he noted. 

 

Jason carefully untangled himself from the red head and stood up. He stretched his arms above his head and glanced down at the sleeping man before he pulled the blanket over him more. Jason walked to the window and glanced outside. The roads weren't even paved yet, so it was still early, but Jason was always an early riser.

  
Jason stepped into the kitchen and started to put on a pot of coffee before making plans to call Alfred and wish him Merry Christmas, and assure him he didn't spend the night on the streets. He checked the bus station home page on his phone, and found out they were closed for the holiday. But he wouldn't mind staying a little longer if need be. He had to admit- that was the best sleep he'd gotten in months.

**Author's Note:**

> New tumblr at the-red-pillow.tumblr.com


End file.
